


The Three Things

by bluecatboi



Series: Retelling the Adventure [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ceicel has trouble speaking when nervous, Fluffy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), family!, guess seletive mutism, loving family, more build up before the start of arr, one day i will get all this build up out of the way, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi
Summary: Ceicel follows the grain of the wood on the table, waiting for his mothers to bring up their worries of him trying to be an adventurer. Even though in the coming day he will become one, there are some issues that need to be addressed.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Retelling the Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059830





	The Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at too late at night while working on leveling crafting to the point where i am poor in ffxiv but at least all my crafters are at level 60
> 
> some more fleshing out characters before the start of arr truly. I like character growth in stories so if you are joining me in this retelling well, you will get many of these moments that don't truly progress the story, but are more of character studies or interaction  
> also i may or maynot be stalling writing npc's as characters cause i dont want to mess them up lmao  
> but i promise!!! Soon!!!

Ceicel sits with his legs in the chair, watching his mothers talk softly across the room. He could probably listen in if he wanted, but the nerves in his gut twist tightly and he focuses on the wooden grains of the table. Hastily built by someone who didn’t really know what they were doing.

Kano sighs and sits across from him, while G’lhora sits next to him. Gently, G’lhora takes Ceicel’s hand, “Nervous about our talk?”

He nods, words are probably beyond him right now.

“Think you can talk?” G’lhora squeezes his hand once.

Ceicel takes a slight breath, “Not a lot.”

Kano smiles softly, “Alright, we can do most of the talking, but is this good nerves or bad?”

“Both.”

G’lhora covers his hand, “You know we are going to talk about hard thing that you might not want to hear, but you also are going to hear that we are giving you our blessing to travel.”

Ceicel smirks and looks up at G’lhora and nods.

“Alright, so three things,” Kano pulls the attention on her. She is the softer of the moms, able to get Ceicel to do even the worst things, like eat his roots. “The biggest are your fainting spells. That can truly be dangerous not being able to see the world around you, what if it happens while you are fighting? While you are needed?”

“But we also know that the only times it ever has happened, you have been in the city. Listening to stories or talking to merchants,” G’lhora states plainly. “We have reached out to some of Kano’s friends who are a bit more worldly than the both of us.”

“You remember Auntie Alyssum right?”

Ceicel nods.

“Well, before you truly get in the nitty gritty of adventuring, you are going to talk to her. She knows about a lot of odd things. Plus, her niece has been working as a retainer for adventurers, so she might have heard all sort of things too. It will be good to hear what they have to say,” Kano explains. She tilts her head and smiles, “Bonus to also just hang out with them again! Alyssum has been so busy with redoing her little cottage. I can’t wait to see it!”

G’lhora sighs affectionately, “Besides the point. Following so far?”

“Yeah.”

“Next is your ability to talk to strangers,” G’lhora starts.

“Not true, more of your ability to not say no. Though in stressful moments with people you don’t know you do tend to not talk, which could be a problem. But I am sure you will just be handling finding things and fighting overgrown bugs,” Kano leans on the table, resting her face in her hand, “I blame it on the sylphs and their games for not being able to say no. But Ceicel,” Kano smiles warmly, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. No matter what it is.”

Ceicel nods, using his free hand to rub his eyes, not expecting that to be one of the big three issues his mothers would worry about. “And the last issue?”

Kano stands and comes to drape herself over Ceicel’s shoulder, “My baby boy is leaving! And adventuring you are going to meet so many new people, and see so many new places that you will never come back home!” She whines, rubbing her cheek on the top of his head, “Its terrible! When will my little seashell come home!”

He can’t help but laugh, trying halfheartedly to escape Kano’s aggressive affection, “Mooooooom,” he whines, laughing and turning to stand to hug her. G’lhora snorts and watches Kano fake complaints and crying. 

“You have grown so much, and you are so wonderful and brave and thoughtful,” Kano frames his face making him lean over to be more on her level, “I know once you leave home you probably won’t come back, but I know wherever you end up will be so amazing to you.”

“I’m not a keeper Mom, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Ceicel almost whispers, “And it’s not like I’m leaving. Just going to get a job helping others is all.”

G’lhora stands and ruffles Ceicel’s hair, “I still think if we could figure out why you suddenly stare into nothing for a handful of minutes, you would be a great merchant.”

Ceicel laughs, “You just told me a while ago that I would be a horrible merchant.”

She shrugs it off as Kano laughs and hugs G’lhora around the waist, “You just need more training is all. You could probably out smart a Ul’dahian merchant if you actually wanted to.”

He shakes his head. The knot in his chest finally wasting away to true excitement again, “I guess we need to send a letter to Aunt Alyssum now, right?”

Kano nods, “Why don’t you write the letter, oh and don’t forget to tell her I’m coming too.”

G’lhora shakes her head, “I am not. As much as I love you Kano, I will fight Alyssum the next time I see her.”

Ceicel raises a brow, he didn’t know about that. Kano opens her mouth only to have G’lhora cover it with her hand, “No. Not important,” she says looking at Ceicel. 

Ceicel laughs, “Uh huh, whatever you say.”

“Punished,” G’lhora states simply.

Kano merely laughs and sparks G’lhora and him to join the laughter.


End file.
